Being a true friend & brother
by adventureboysm
Summary: After defeating Naraku & bringing Kagome home. Inuyasha finds himself in a world he's unfamiliar with. He also meets a child named Bobby who becomes very fond of him. But the young half demon feels a strange feeling in his heart knowing that the small child might give him a brotherly bond between the two
1. Chapter 1

An unknown amount of time has passed since Inuyasha rescued Kagome & brought her home. Yet he dissappers as the well's power magically vanishes as it drags him along.

He remains unconscious for a while until he is spotted by a small boy with a red & white shirt with black hair as he sees the half demon on the ground. The child approaches to inuyasha as he pokes the half demon's head. But yet hasn't moved. The child placed his hand on Inuyash's face as he feels his warm skin.

The child: Hmm he seems all right. But whats he doing in the middle of the backyard?

Suddenly a call was heard. There approached was a man & woman who happend to be the child's parents.

Man: Come on Bobby it's time for dinner.

Woman: That's right young man. You'd better get a move on or else your foods going to be cold.

The child named Bobby couldn't get eyes off of Inuyasha as he tells his parents of his discovery.

Bobby: But mom, dad, i can't leave this white haired man out here while he's unconscious.

The parents looked at each other with confused faces.

Man: What's he taking about Martha?

Woman: I have no idea Howard.

Bobby walks up to his parents & leads them to Inuasha as they show shocking expressions.

Howard: By golly! Bobby wasn't kidding!

Martha: Indeed. Lets get him inside & make sure he recovers.

The child & parents took the half demon into the house to have him recovered.


	2. Worried

**A/N: Im sorry that it has been three since I did this. But im taking a break from my other story for awhile until I feel like doing it again. Anyways I want to thank my two reviewers for getting interest in this story & getting me back into it. Anyways happy reading.**

 _Federal Era_

In a land filled with mystical creatures, wonderful lands & old legends stood a brown well where the companions of Inuyasha & Kagome stood as they wait for they're return. But none of them came out of the well.

It has been too long since Iunyasha went after Kagome but hasn't returned yet. Said the monk named Miroku

Sure has been. Im really worried about them. Said the demon slayer named Sango

Inuyasha & Kagome have been into worse situations than this! They might be coming out of there any minute now! The little fox demon known as Shippo said

Perhaps. But there must be a reason that's causing them not return. The elder woman named Kaede said as she walks towards them along with others walking behind her.

One was a boy with brown hair with a black suit

The other was a girl with black hair with a yellow & orange kimono

Another was an elderly man with a small man-flea creature on his shoulder.

How long do each of you are going to keep on looking at the well? Said the boy name Kohaku who is also Sango's brother

I know you're worried about them but they'll figure a way back. Said the little name Rin

But the elder man who goes by the name of Totosai showed a frown expression as he speaks

I wouldn't be to sure of that everyone. I have been searching through the Tessaiga for a long time & it told me that Inuyash has rescued Kagome, defeated Naraku, & brought her home. However the power of the well began to fade as it took Inuyash with it. But the Tessaiga also said to me that he has been sent to a different world this time.

Everyone showed shocking expressions after of what they just heard

Wait are you telling us that Inuyasha got sent into a new world? But why!? Cried Shippo

I don't know Shippo. But I do agree with you on this. Why sent Inuyash to another world? Sango asked

Indeed. why would the well sent Inuyasha to a new world that is far beyond ours? Said Miroku

Just then Totosai continued his explanation

Just before he faded. The Tessaiga informed me that It got seperated from Inuyasha because he will meet up with a child. A pure, & kindhearted child. Who will soon bring a heartwarming bond between them. It also said that the child was the one who found Inuyasha & took him in while he was unconscious Totosai said after his explanation

Everyone showed silent expression as they looked up into the sky wondering if they would ever tell Kagome that Inuyasha could be lost forever. If they ever see her first.

From the far miles from the well. A white uniform demon with very long silver- white hair looked into the sky as well knowing that he too is very worried about his hanyou brother.

His name is Sesshomaru

 _please be safe,_ _Wherever you are little brother_


	3. Worried part 2 (Kagome)

_Modern World_

While sleeping peacefully in her bed. A young woman was having the same dream of the last time she saw the Hanyou Inuyasha. Bringing her home, reuniting with her family, but seeing the well fading as it takes Inuyasha away.

 _I hope you're ok in the Federal Era Inuyasha. Please tell everyone not to worry. Just tell them im home & have them live on with their lives._

But she thought wrong when suddenly a voice was heard.

 _ **No Kagome. Inuyasha is no longer in the federal era. And he will never return again.**_

Hearing the voice awakens the young woman known as Kagome as she breathes heavenly.

What was that? Was it all in my head? Did it really meant that Inuyasha is not in the Federal Era anymore?

What does this all mean? Kagome wondered

Just then the voice returns

 _It means that Inuyasha will be sent to another world & seek out his new destiny with a child. A child with a pure & greater heart than you & kikyo._

Hearing of what the voice said of someone being more pure than her nor Kikyo, Kagome said no word as she continues to listen.

 _This child will being warmth to Inuyasha's heart even if he is not ready nor isn't sure of it yet. But in time he will grow fond of the child as he give the young half demon a wonderful heart of his pure touch & will also tell Inuyasha that being a half demon nor human wouldn't matter to him. He would accept him for who he is. Because he is one & the same between the two forms. They are both his true self to the child. But there is something else as well that yet will come... A great evil shall rise along with something that you destroyed will soon be brought back... The Shikon jewel. The voice concluded it's explanation _

What! But it's destroyed along with Naraku! Kagome said with a shocked expression

 _Foolish girl! You know nothing! You are wrong about one thing.. the jewel will be in hands of someone much worse than Naraku. But there is also something else of Inuyasha & the child. They will both be held a specail mark within their hands meaning they were destined to be brothers. In time you will understand of this & why Inuyasha was sent for a reason. Untill then. Farewell Kagome_

As the voice faded Kagome wondered could this really mean that she may never see Inuyasha again. But how will this child that she been hearing about will make Inuyasha's heart warm than ever that she nor Kikyo couldn't do.

 _Inuyasha. Wherever you are. Please be ok? She said with a worried expression_

 _I don't know what i'd do if something happened to you._

 _But I wonder who this new evil is of bringing the shikon Jewel back to life? I gotta find a way to get to the others & warn them about it. But could they already know by now because of the voice? I won't know till I try!_

Be ready Inuyasha! I'll find a way to reach you! No matter the cause!


	4. Waking Up to a new path

While Sleeping in the mysterious house. Inuyasha hears a voice in his mind.

 _Hello Inuyasha. It is good to see you again. The voice spoke_

 _Wh-Who are you!? The Hanyo asked_

 _It is I... The Tessaiga. Your Sword_

Inuyasha should a shocking expression

 _What!? But but that's impossible. Was all he could say_

 _I know you are confused. But you are not in the federal era. The Tessaiga explained_

 _What do you mean!? Inuyasha asked_

 _You are in another world. After you were discovered by the child who you meant to bond with._

 _After the well faded, you were transported to this new world. While you were unconscious, the child found you while he was checking on you. The sword explained_

 _What does this have to with a kid? Inuyasha asked_

 _You were brought here for a reason. This child has a gifted heart that is more pure than Kikyo nor Kagome. He will develop a specail bond with you, because of your symbol. The sword_

 _What symbol are you talking about? Inuyasha asked_

 _In time you will understand, but I will tell you this. The symbol that will glow in your hand whenever you are in the presence of those you were destined to meet with. You will grow very fond of the child when he will teach you something grater that even you don't know about yourself. The Tessaiga confront_

 _But now isn't the time. You must set forth in your new path. Goodbye Inuyasha. Until we meet again_

 _Ah! Wait! Inuyasha shouted_

Reality

As he begins to awaken from his long slumber. Inuyasha sees the presence of the same child who found him & was destined to meet with. As the child smiles

Hi there. Im Bobby. What's your name?


	5. Meeting with the destined child

Greeted by the same child who found & treated him to safety with the help from his parents. Inuyasha showed a surprised expression of what his sword the Tessaiga spoke to him about. As soon he was about to speak another voice was heard

Ah good you're awake. We were starting to get worried if you hadn't awoken. I am Martha. It's very nice to meet you. The voice happens to the mother of the child Bobby.

Her name is Martha & along side is her husband & Bobby's father Howard.

Yep & if it wasn't for our Bobby who found you unconscious in the back yard, you've been a goner. Im Howard by the way young man He said

The half hainyou looked at the small child with a curious expression while the child smiles.

Well aren't gonna say something? I've already introduced myself. Are you going to tell us your name? The child named Bobby ask

Now Bobby it's not nice to brag people when they have just woken up. Martha remind Bobby his manners

Sorry Mom. He said while lowing his head in shame

Just then Inuyasha spoke feeling sorry for the little guy

No it's ok. I was just having something in my head that's all. And for starts my name is Inuyasha. The half hainyou

The three Generics stood still sin silent after the half hainyou told them his name.

Also were the hel- but was intruped by Martha

Language mister! She said

What's that mean? Inuyasha asked

It means you shouldn't say inappropriate words in front of a child or at someone's home like the one you were going to say. Said Howard

Just say heck for now on. Martha said

Ok whatever. Where the heck am I? Inuyasha

That's better. Said Howard

You're in our house & you've been out for a few weeks as well.

Few weeks!? Inuyasha screamed

Suddenly he felt a touched on his hand..Bobby

Don't worry. Everything will be ok. Just try to relax. Ok? Bobby said while smiling

The half hanyou couldn't believe the child's kindness & warmed touched in his hand while thinking if what the tessaiga said to him is true

 _Maybe the sword might be right about this. But I what am I feeling whenever im next to him. There might be more to this than I thought._

Still feeling the unaware touch as the as the strange warmth in the half hainyou's heart. Inuyasha gently rubbed Bobby's hair as a thank you gratitude.

Just then Martha & Howard watched curiously as they snapped back to ask the half hainyou their question

All right uh..Inuyasha right? Martha asked

The half haineyou nodded

Good now would you mind telling us how did you manged to get here without us knowing your arrival? Martha asked Inuyasha

Yeah i'd like'd to know right before Bobby found you. Howard asked

The half hainyou knew they had the right to know as he looked Bobby who also wanted to know as well before giving a soft sigh

All right. It all stared when...


	6. Knowing the destined world

After a long explanation of how Inuyasha got the backyard of the Generics. He awaited to see if the family were going to say something until Bobby spoke.

It's sound like an exciting story! You from another world & fighting monsters to save a friend, makes me think of the things I've done! He said with a happy expression

The half Hanyou showed a confused expression

He means it in his imaginations Inuyasha. That's all. Martha explained

Yep. That's one way of Bobby's interacts everytime he listens in of something that interests him. Howard continued for Martha

Imagination? What the heck does that mean? Inuyasha asked

It means something created that comes out of your mind. It's more of a child's thing. Nothing more. Martha conclude

Inuyasha had difficultys with little runts like Shippo & other annoying kids. But there were some he had a soft side for: Sota,Kohaku,& Rin( _I don't know the of the small friend who Inuyaha once met during his absence_ ) But Bobby was different than any other child he met. Yet he gave Inuyasha a warm touch by not just his hand but his smile as well. He looked at the happy child while smiling knowing that he might get the chance to know the little guy more.

 _Bobby sure isn't like Shippo, Sota, Kohaku, Rin, or any other child that i've met so far. He maybe someone I might form a connection with other than Kikyo or Kagome. But if what the Tessiaga said is true then,Then this maybe the last time i'll ever see everyone. Probably for the best. But I still need to know of my destiny here & why._

Just then he felt a touch from his hand...Bobby

Are you feeling ok Inuyasha? He asked

Something bothering you?

The half hanyou kneeled down as he placed his hand on the child's head while rubbing softly.

It's nothing little guy. I just had something in my mind that's all. He said

Ok. But don't feel afraid to tell me all right? Bobby said

Inuyasha smiled while continue rubbing the child's hair.

Sure. He said.

Great! Since you're new around here why don't we show you around our hometown! Bobby said with exciting expression

Sure. I'd like that. Inuyasha said while smiling

But Martha & Howard stepped in & showed serious expressions

Now hold up there you two. One of you are not going anywhere under one condition. Martha said

The half hanyou & child looked at each other wondering what it is.

What's that? They asked

Howard stepped in while saying

Get Inuyasha new clothes. Because the one he's wearing looks a bit torn & hasn't even cleaned for so long. And look at his feet! He hasn't worn any socks or shoes as well. Im sorry Inuyasha but it's now time to put on some clothes from this timeline as well as hiding those ears of yours also. He said

But the half hanyou turn his head around as he stubbornly refused

No way! I've handled a lot of things in my world & I don't need any socks, shoes, or even new clothes! Besides i've had this kimono ever since I was a child & i've never had anything else but it ever since! He said

But then Bobby placed his into Inuyasha's while showing a depressed expression

Please Inuyasha. My parents are right about one thing. You need new clothes as well as socks & shoes. This is a new world for you. And maybe it's time to put everything behind now. Please. For me? He asked with sorrow

Hearing & seeing the look of the child's face Inuyasha looked deep into his heart & thought of everything he had with the kimono was wort it to him. He then reliazed maybe Bobby was right. He still has a long way to go of the path he is in right now. He turned & patted Bobby while saying

Ok. I'll do it. Inuyasha said

Bobby & his parents smiled

So where do we start? Inuyasha asked


	7. Sleepy time with destiney

After a long tour of the neighborhood. Night fall rises.

Feeling tired, Bobby began to close his eyes, while his dad carries him to his room.

Inuyasha watches as he smiles, knowing that he had a great time.

Martha approaches to him

What's with the long smile Inuyasha? She asked

The white-haired demon turned his attention

Don't know. But this feeling i'm having is giving me a good time. That I've never had in my whole. He said

Oh I see. Was it a rough childhood back then? As a child I mean. Martha asked

Well, something like that. But after getting to know you guys in this world makes me happy for some reason. It felt like I was destined for this. Inuyasha said

Just then Howard came to them while closing the door.

Well Bobbys alseep now.(Yawns) It's time for us to go to sleep as well. He said

But Martha should a shocked expression

Wait! Where would Inuyasha sleep? She said

The half hanyou took a look at Bobby's door thinking as his sleeping room.

Why don't I sleep with Bobby? If that's ok with you two. He said

The two parents looked at each other with shocked while turning back to him

Well?

I guess Bobby wouldn't mind if you slept with him. After all you two are quite well with each other. Said Howard

All right Inuyasha, you can sleep with Bobby. Just as long you don't bug him in his sleep. Said Martha

Heh. Don't worry you two. I won't let a single sound interrupted the little guy's nap. Watch Me. Inyasha said as he heads to the door.

As he opens it, the half hanyou sees the imaginative child taking a fine sleep. He carefully scotch over while laying & looking at the sleeping child.

He placed his hand gently on the child while rubbing his hair & face softly while smiling.

Thank you. For giving me a happy time in my life. Maybe fate has brought me here for a reason. But I don't have worry about that now. You've given me the most happiest feeling I have had in my entire life. Inuyasha said while smiling

He stopped rubbing Bobby while yawing. But before he went to sleep, he gave the imaginative child a kiss on the cheek wishing him goodnight.

And I thank for it.

As the Inuyasha began to sleep, Bobby smiled

Little did he know Howard & Martha saw the whole thing while crying happily knowing that this maybe a new beginning for them to add in a new( **unannounced** ) family member

I thnk Bobby has got himself a new big brother. Said Martha

You know something honey, I think you're right. This may probably be the newest beginning in our our live yet. Howard said


	8. Halloween Special

**A/N: This is a special chapter because it is halloween. Alot of crazyness is about to wild in this. Happy reading & Happy Halloween. Haa Haa Haa Haa, Boo!**

Bobby was all prepared to go trick or treating as he was wearing his favorite superhero suit.( ** _I don't know who the pickle man's name is ok. But let me know who he is all right_** ) Why was he prepared for it? Because today is Halloween! The most frightful & most chilling holiday of all time. Where monsters & spirits rise & come out for the thrill of the scream & terror

Along with him was Inuyasha who was still wearing his kimono but with a white cover on his head

Why are you wearing a covery in your head Inuyasha? The child asked

It's something for me to dress as a...snow monster. The hanyou said/lied

But the imagative child still was supscious as he notice a bit of black at his shoulders.

Just then Howard & Martha called in

Come on you two. It's time to trick or treat the neighborhood. Howard called

Oh & Inuyasha be sure to keep a close eye on Bobby, while you're out with him ok? Martha said

The hanyou & child arrived to the door until the parents figured the hanyou covering himself

Inuyasha, why are you wearing a white sheet on you & can you see through it? Howard ask

It's something im using to dress as a snow monster. That's all. Said Inuyasha while muffing

Not so fast young man. You won't see through it plus you'll have a hard time breathing through it as well. Martha said while stopping her feet

Then what should we do mom cut them lose? Bobby asked

Not a bad idea Bobby. Howard said as he smiled

They cut out the holes for the eyes & mouth.

After they finished they see no sign of the hanyou.

Where's Inuyasha Bobby? Howard asked

In the bathroom. Bobby said

Martha knocked.

Inuyasha, your costume is finished. May we come in? She asked

No. But i'll open it & grab it to get ready Inuyasha said

Bobby & his parents looked at wondering what is wrong with him until the door was open & all they could see was Inuyasha's hand. Martha gave it to him as he grab it & closed at the same time, then came out as he can now see & breath better.

Well what are you all waiting for? Let's go. The hanyou said as he heads toward the front door.

Bobby & his parents stood there wondering what's going on with Inuyasha.

I've got a strange feeling that Inuyasha is hiding something & it ain't good. Said a curious Howard

Indeed. What is it that he doesn't want us to see of him. A also curious Martha said

Bobby then remembered something he saw early.

I know. There was something black on his shoulders while he had the sheets on him. The imagitve child spoke of

His parents were quite shocked of what they heard.

Are you sure Bobby? They both asked

The child nodded

Well then. if Inuyasha is hiding something then be sure to keep an eye on him Bobby. There might be something about him that we don't know yet. Howard said while getting more curious

But be sure he won't notice of anything we're planning on. Ok? Martha said

Ok mom & dad. But let's not do anything to hurt him. I've started to grow very fond of him & he's grown very happy here as well. An honest Bobby spoke

Before his parents could say anything Inuyasha called

Hey Bobby, you're coming or not?

Coming Inuyasha. The child said while coming

Oh & Inuyasha,please be carefuel of who you meet because people are wearing coustomes & they're not demons. Be sure to remember that ok. Martha asked

Yeah, yeah, i will. Come one little guy we're off! The said while holding the imagitve child on his shoulder

As they leave the parents wonder what to do with their unanswered question

What are we going to do with him Martha? Howard asked

I don't know Howard but if Bobby really cares about Inuyasha then we should wait at the right moment till then. Martha said

I hope your right about this. Because it's going to be a long howling night


	9. Finding a way back

**A/N: I want to apologize for those who wanted to see more of my Inuyasha-Bobby story & i have no excuse to say. Anyways happy reading**

While looking at the well Kagome tries to find a way to the feudel era to reach the others. But since the power within it is no more along with Inuyasha. If what the Tessaiga said is true then how will she reached to the other world she had learned from the sword since.

There's gotta be a way to get the others & learn if they know where Inuyasha is. I just hope nothing happens to him there...Wherever he is.

Just then six voices were heard from behind

Kagome honey?

What are you doin sis?

Something in your mind deary?

Are trying to get in that well?

You do know that's just a plain well right?

Thinking of your other friends is that right?

She turned around as it was her mother, brother, grandfather, & three friends as they looked while waiting

Kagome sigh knowing it's going to be hard to explain

 _Great. I was just getting in a thinking mood of getting back to the others as soon as possible without letting them know. I guess there's point of hiding it any longer..even if they don't quite get one bit._ Kagome said in her thoughts

 **I want to thank** _Celrock_ **for loving this story. If you read this rock i'd like to know if you have deviant art. If you do i would like for to make an inuyasha/Bobby art picture if you want. you don't have too if you don't want to that's all. But if you don't have deviant art then it's fine as well. It just a thank you message for loving this story. That's all. I just wanted to do something thankful to you that's all. I hope you'll understand.**


	10. His path not yours

After explaning the situation to her friends & family. Kagome waited for them to speak their answers. They continued to stare at her until her mother spoke.

Kagome. I don't want to sound harsh, but i think its best to let Inuyasha be in his new path. If what the Tessaiga said is true, then it's probably for the best. Said her mother

Huh!? How can you thnik of that!? A shouthing Kagome said

Then one of her friends Ayumi spoke next

Probably because you don't treat him well. She said

Yeah. You do say sit to him alot. Said Eri who is also the second of Kagome's

And you do scare him whenver you do that big wide face of yours. Said Yuka the third friend

Hate to say it sis, but they're right. You don't treat him well at all. Said her brother Sota

Not to mention you still have to pay for the damage you caused him to break one of my precious jars(ep 160, which really was Kagome's fault) Said her grandfather

Eh..Eh. Sorry about that Grandpa. But lets think about that another. Anyways why are you guys think that Inuyasha should be at the other world the Tessaiga told me about? Instead of agreeing to get there & get him back? Kagome said

Beacuse young lady this is his path. Not yours! said her mother with a serious look

Yeah sis. You can't always get involved with his situations! But you still do it because you're very selfish to him! Said Sota with an annyoed expression

People have feelings Kagome! He has feelings too! And yet you don't care about his feelings one bit. Said Eri

You still don't understand of how he feels! Said Ayumi with a frown look

What if someone doesn't care for your feelings Kagome? Because maybe you're nothing but a selfish delinquient! Yelled Yuka

Hearing of what her freinds & family said to her,Kagome lowered her head thinking if they're right

Am i really that selfish? Inuyasha's like that! Well not always. He does admit things & even apoligizes as well. Maybe they're right & i never even realized that until now. Kagome said in her thoughts

She looked at them once more with a regretful look

Look everyone i'll admit i've done alot of selfish things to Inuyasha but only because he started them &..

No Kagome. You're the one who is. This is his new path & you cannot be involved this time. Because the sword may think you're not worthy at all. Said her mother

Yeah & this child of what the sword told you might a brighter heart than you! Said Sota

You still are an arogant girl Kagome. Because you are still blinded from this. Said her grandfather

Inuyasha might be happy with whoever he meets in that world, you spoke of. Said Ayumi

This a path only he can walk through. Said Eri

You should learn better of how he feels through everything he's done for you! Said Yuka

Seeing their dissaponited & angry expressions at her. Kagome stood shocked knowing that she maybe the one causing difficulties for Inuyasha. But she wondered if Kikyo should've learned as well. After all she was the one who got Inuyasha the sit command in the first place. But Kagome still thought if Kikyo sould've learned better of who the half hanyou felt over 50 yrs ago.

Kagome looked at the well as she thinks in her thoughts

Kikyo if only i could speak to you one last time about Inuyasha. It's just his sword the Tessaiga has told me that the well has sent him to a new world, where he will meet a young child of a bright heart than yours & mine alike. I don't know who this child is, but what if you never gave Inuyasha the beads in the first place? That way you can get to know him more & learn of his life before meeting him? My friends & family were right. I am being selfish & i can't always get myself involved in his path. If you're still listening up Kikyo. I hope you'll understand of what im about to tell you. Inuyash is no longer in the Fedel Era. Though deep down we both still held alot of regret to him. I hope you will understand better through time. And thank you for everything that you've done til then. Kagome said through her thoughts

She looked at her friends & family with a serious expression as she speaks

You all maybe right of what you said. But that doesn't mean im gonna stand by & do nothing! Im gonna find Inuyasha,no matter what!

Knowing that if she has learned a bit or not. Kagome's friends & family all sighed

Spirit world

While enjoying the view of the sky in the afterlife, a kimono preist was helding a finger to feel a spirit bird land in her hand. Lather she heared a voice of someone she hadn't seen since her passing...Kagome

Did i just hear Kagome's voice? And what did she mean that Inuyasha is gone & he will enconter a child as well? What does it all mean? The prest named Kikyo said in her mind

I must know everything of what's happened so far. No matter how far it is.

 **A/N: longest chapter in story so far.**


	11. Is this my path?

Inuyasha awakens after a long time through Halloween but after a few weeks of getting to know the world he is in right now, he feels if this is the true path.

He began to spoke in his mind

 _Why do i get the feeling that this feels more like home? There is still more i need to know of this. Still i wonder if the others will ever understand if it's for the best? What would Bobby & his family would think if they ever saw my other form? what should i do & what will i do? Will they accept that im-_

 _No just forget it..._

 _But maybe..if i ever show them it then what will they say? And what would they think? But im still not sure of why was i brought here for a reason._

The half hanyou looked up into the sky wondering if he'll ever find the answer he desires

Maybe if i looked hard enough then i'll find the answer. Someday

Inuyasha begin to turn around & head downstairs but stopped as he looked at the sky once more as he wondered what would the Fedual Era will be without him as he thinks of the those who still remain there.

 _Everyone..._


	12. Getting used to this

As he puts on his new clothes as well as wearing shoes for the first time in his life(also a hat). Inuyasha was told to go pick up Bobby from school by Martha & Howard.

 _This is getting dumb for me. I've never had clothes like these in my life also wearing shoes as well. Im not sure if im gonna get use to this. But there's no point of arguing this with the parents. Yet they somehow remind me of my own. Expect not knowing what's it like to have a father. Instead all i had was my mother. She was like the only one who really undertood me. What will they think?_ Inuyasha wondered in his thoughts

Just then his ears twitched as he sees a car driving by.

What the-

The half hanoyu jumped in the air as he avoided it while landing on a tree.

Hmmph. This maybe one of the things i may never get use to. Inuyasha said with a grumpy expression


	13. Escape & Mysterious Mark

After having a few difficulties around the road, Inuyasha managed to find the school, he was searching for.

 _Hmmph. That must be Bobby's school. I wonder if he's finally gonna come out of there._ Inuyasha thoughted

Just then a bell ring as the door opens, kids came out while making childish laughs & giggles.

 _I wonder if kids like this happens in Sota's school._ Inuyasha wondered in his thoughts

As he finsihed speaking, Bobby came out running like he was being hunted until he spotted Inuyasha.

Inuyasha! Inuyasha! You're here! Please get me outta here! Please A frighting Bobby asked

What's wrong little guy? Demon chasing you? A worried Inuyasha asked

No it's worse! It's..

There you are Bobby. I've been looking all over for you. Said the voice of a orange haired & blue eyed girl

She had pink shirt along with two ponytails at the left & right side of her hair.

Her name is Jackie & she is Bobby's worst nightmare whenever they are together he gets kissed alot.(which really annyoes him)

Oh no! She's here! Get me outta here Inuyasha! Please! Bobby cried as he held the half hanyou's leg

Knowing the difficulties he had with girls such as kagome,Sango,Kikyo & many more girls he encountered in the past. Inuyasha wasted no time as he carried Bobby on to his shoulder & began to jump so high in the air that some kids including Jackie stop as they watched & looked amazed.

Bobby looked at the ground so high he nearly lost focus as he held Inuyasha's face too tight.

Bobby..Bobby..you're squezzing me! Not to mention you're blocking my eyes! Inuyasha shouted a little

Sorry Inuyasha. It's just that i've never seen you jump so high before. Also im kinda afraid of seeing the up high. That's all. Bobby said while still being frightined

Hey don't worry little guy. I'll stop when we land..there. Inuyasha said as he spotted a tree nearby while landing

Ah, there.. you happy now? He asked

Yeah. A little. Bobby said as he catched his breath

Sorry about that little guy. There's alot about me you don't know yet. Inuyasha said while bringing Bobby into his lap.

Don't feel bad Inuyasha. You were just trying to help me. Bobby said as he held onto Inuyash's waist.

The half hanyou felt a warm feeling as his heart is getting more joyer than ever.

 _What am i feeling from this? Could it be that Bobby is my true path? If he is then...why am i getting so warm about this?_ Inuyashed said in his mind while he slowly rubbed Bobby's head as the imagitive child rest while rubbing his on to the half hanyou's chest.

 _Maybe... i'll think of it another time. Right now..i'll just relax & take my time with Bobby & looked at the view of this new world, im in_. Inuyasha said in his thoughts

Unknown to the both of them a strange mark appreared in their hands(Inuyasha's right & Bobby's left) showing that there's more to this brotherly relationship than meets the eye


	14. Letting Go

While looking back at the view of town on top of a tree & having Bobby sleeping on him.

Inuyasha wondered if it is the time to let go of everyone he once knew from the Feudel Era.

This is really getting rough than anything i've ever been through.

 _I wonder what they're doing back in the Era?_

 _And are they are aware that Kagome is now home, but i have not?_ Inuyasha said in his thoughts

 _Hmm..I guess i should put all of them behind me for good. It's probably for the best._

The half hanoyu looked at the sleeping imagative child as he begins to carry him with his left arm while smiling

Hang in there Bobby. We're on our way home. Inuyasha said as he smiles while jumping in the air through the view.


	15. Return to the Era

**_Feudal Era_**

After a long worried, The feudal group were having a peaceful time after the past months, & yet no word to hear of what has happened

Suddenly while floating in the air. A silver haired demon who goes by the name of Sesshomaru senes a familer smell he had not felt for so long as he towards the well.

That smell..it cannot

Lord Sesshomaru! What is it!? Said a green loudmouth creature named Jakken

Quiet Jakken! There is something in there that i have not felt for so long. Sesshomarua said as he looks at the well.

Inside was all empty...like there is no way in.

Suddenly a glow approaches as Sesshomaru & Jakken were shown wide eyed

What is that my lord!? Jakken shouted There's something coming out of the well!

Sesshomaru said nothing until he sees a hand coming out as he reamins wide eyed

 _It can't be._

Meanwhile in a village

Inside of a hut stood an elderly woman as she bends her legs as she relaxes.

Just then a little girl came to her with a shocked expression

Lady Kaede! Said the girl whose name is Rin

What is it Deary? The elder asked

There's something glowing in the well! You have to see it! Rin shouted

Kaede's eyes were widen as she wondered why did the well stared glowing

Take me there now.

On the other side of the village there was the monk Miroku,the demon slayer Sango, & the little fox Demon Shippo were just beginning some laundry as they hang with strings.

Just then a young boy with Armour rushed in

Kohaku. Sango said with a surpised expression

Is something the matter? Said Miroku

Yeah. You look like you saw a demon chasing you. Said Shippo

No..you dummys, it's not that. There's a glow coming from the well! Kohaku shouted

The three showed shocking expression as they shout

What!

There's no time to explain come on!

They rushed out to see the whereabouts of the glow

in the sky

While riding on a dragon-lizard, Totosai,Myoga the flea, & Saya the ghost felt a strange presence from the Tessaiga.

Inuyasha's sword is glowing! What is it saying!? Said Myoga

It saying that a familiar presence has returned to the well & we must get there as soon as possible! Said Totosai

Then what are we waiting for!? Said Saya

Let's get to it & see who's coming

The Well

As he continually sees the hand approaching, Sesshomaru wasted no time as he grabs it.

Revealing it was none other than...Kagome

She landed on the floor as she looks up to Sesshomaru as he stared wide eyed

What are you doing here? And why have you returned?

Before she was about to speak voices were heard

Kagome!( **Shippo** )

It's you!( **Sango** )

It has been a long time Kagome!( **Miroku** )

You're back!( **Rin** )

I don't believe it!( **Kohaku** )

It was the others as they continue running.

Just then the dragon-lizard landed on time

So it is Kagome!(Totsai)

Bless my flea tears it is!(Myoga)

Greetings to you child(Saya)

The reunion was a bit shorted when suddenly six more individuals came out of the well as they the wonderus of the Feudal Era

My goodness it's..beautiful( **Mom** )

Wow..so this is where Kagome goes to.( **Ayumi** )

No wonder she misses school alot( **Eri** )

That explains it.( **Yuka** )

This is so cool being in the actual past!( **Sota** )

This view is so comfy. I may consider living here( **Grandpa** )

As they finished speaking of the Era. Everyone looked at each other with surprised expressions as they were about to introduce.

However as soon as they were a strange floating ball approaches to them as it begins to bright.

Ugh! everyone shouted as they covered their eyes

Suddenly a voice was heard

Hello Kaede. It has been so long since i last saw of you. Said the mysterious voice

Hearing that voice gave Kaede a shocked looked as the light fade

Just as the light vanishes the mysterious figure was reveled

Kikyo..Is that really you?


	16. What happened to him?

Feeling like an illusion Kaede slowly walked toward the standing ghost being as she reached her hand

Kikyo also reached her hand as well until they felt one another

It...It really is you...my sister. Kaede said as she cried

I am happy to see you as well. Said Kiyko while smiling

She turned her attention to others she knows of & others she does not

The feudal group(minus Sesshomaru & Jakken) smiled while Kagome's frineds & family stood confused

Just then Kikyo noticed something right.

Where is..Inuyasha? Has he not decided to come say hello?

Hearing his name mention frozen everyone as they looked at each other knowing that it was going to be difficult to tell the priest what happened to the half breed.

Kagome took a deep breath as she stood up to Kikyo as she head towards her

Kikyo...Something happened to Inuyasha after he saved me from Naraku. She said

What do you mean? Has he...sacrifice himself for you? Kikyo Shockley asked

Kagome shoke her head

No...He's..he's no longer here...anymore.

Hearing of she said, Kikyo couldn't believe her eyes

What!? How did this happen!? How long has he..vanished?

Knowing it'd be difficult to her about the disappearance of Inuyasha. Kagome held a deep breath as she begins the story

Well..it all started when..


	17. Look & understand better

After a long explanation of what happened to Inuyasha. Kikyo lowered her head

I see. I never thought something like this could happen. I am sorry to hear of that Kagome. Kikyo said with regretful expression

It's ok Kikyo. You didn't know as much of it as me. Kagome said while comforting the presist

Just then the Tessaiga rises as began to glow red( _when its angry_ )

 **Ignorant Prests!** The sword shouted as it began to blast thunder towards them

 **AHHHHHH!** Both screamed as they rolled to ground

Kagome! Miroku,Sango,Shippo,her friends & family shouted as they run to her

Kikyo! Kaede yelled as she ran toward her sister

Sango glared at the sword until she was whacked hard by her brother Kohaku

What was that for Kohaku!? She yelled

Because you're an idiot Sango! Kagome & Kikyo got what was coming & you should stop sticking at her side just like you always do with that idiot monk. Get through your dumb head for once! He shouted

Sango was truly hurt of what her own brother said to her

Miroku angerly pointed his staff at Kohaku

How dare you say that to your own sister after what she has do-

Before he could finish the buffoon headed monk was jabbed too hard in the stomach as he collapses

You should learn to shut up more often & be more honest about friends instead of women. you idiotic monk! Kohaku shouted

Shippo eek knowing that he'll be next

Kaede lifted her sister up with a worried expression

Kikyo weakly shouted

Why did you attacked us for!? All i said was that i feel sadden of Inuyash's depature. There was no need for you to harm us!

The tessaiga then shouted again

 **Enough!** Perhaps it is best for me to show you the origins of Inuyasha & see if you either of you have truly known him all your life.

A bright light was shown as the sword continues to yellow( _when it shows the past_ )

As they watch the sky become a circle screen. It features a young white haired child with ears being treated as an outcast.

Whoa. Poor Inuyasha. I never knew he had a tough time back then. It makes me feel like i wanna take back everything i said about him. I guess there's alot about Inuyasha we still don't know of..Said Shippo with a regretful expression

Me too said Sango

Same...here said Miroku as he continues to feel the pain

Kikyo & Kaede also showed regretful expressions well as Kagome

 _Inuyasha. I never knew you had a terrible time as a child. Im sorry for the things i pushed you through. I guess i don't deserve you anymore._ Kagmoe said in her thoughts while crying

Her friends & family comfort her

The sword began to speak once more.

Fools! There is still something you are unaware of...Behold

They continue watching when they see Inuyash's first countermen with Kikyo of how they became enemies to friends as well as delevoping a bond to betrayal as Kikyo shot Inuyasha to the tree

Everyone stood amazed & horrified of what they were seeing

Then they see Kikyo created the beads as a gift

Kagome's mother looked at Kikyo with a furious

So it was you who made that awful sit command. That was very impolite of you young lady. You could've done something better like getting to know him more instead of amking & giving him that awful necklace.

Then turns to Kaede

And you! Don't always believe what your sister says. She's not always right & you should know that!

They both lowered in shame

The sky view showed more past vision when they see Kagome's first visit in the Era. As well as the first time she did the sit command( _& showing more images of the past sit commands_ )

The mother turned to her daughter

Kagome! I can't believe you've done awful things to Inuyasha especially being called by others!( _especially Shippo)_

Sota,Ayumi,Eri,Yuka,& grandpa also showed disappointment as they shook their heads

As for the rest of you! Even you Sesshomaru should know of the things that he has done for you! He gave it all out to save you & this is how you repay him? Kagome's mom scolded everyone(expect Rin,Kohaku,Myoga,Saiya,Totosai,Sota,Ayumi,Eri,Yuka & Grandpa)

Kagome realized her mother was right as she began to spoke

I'll admit he was trying to help but all i did was push him aside & making things worse then ever. I should've done better than giving him a hard time. Kagome said

No. We should've done better for Inuyasha. Said Miroku

He's right. Inuyasha has done something for us & even saved our lives. We owe him that much. Sango confess

Yeah. We should know better instead of treating him like a dog. Shippo agreed

The Tessaiga began to shout once more

Enough! Now here is something the rest of you will now see of Inuyasha's Current location

They look into the sky & they see the half hanyou with a child

Kagome shows a surprised expression

Is that the one you spoke of? She asked

Yes. This is the child that Inuyasha is destined to meet because of the symbol showing in both hands ( _Inuyasha's left & Bobby's right hand_)

Everyone were stuned except for Ayumi,Eri & Yuka as they cooed

Aw. What an adorable child. I wanna hold him up till my last breath! They all said at once

Everyone stood still with waterdrops

Inuyasha will face a a task, beyond anything he has encountered before in his time...forming a bond. Through time you will all understand soon someday. The sword said as it's glow starts to fade

Kagome rushed to for an answer

Wait! There has to be a way to find Inuyasha! Please tell me how to find him!

But then nothing it was just regular sword from then on

Everyone lowered their heads but Sesshomaru as he looks up into the sky

 _Inuyasha. Wherever you are.. i just wanted to say im..im..sorry,For all the trouble i have caused you. If only i could've done better to show you my thanks for you've done. Thank you for everything..little brother_


	18. There's more to come

After a relaxing time at the tree with Bobby.

Inuyasha was called by a voice he had not heard for so long

 _Inuyasha.._

The half hanyou was shocked of he had heard

That voice...it can't be

 _Yes it is i, Inuyasha..The Tessaiga._

What do you want? The half breed asked

 _I have an important message you must hear of...Kagome has returned to the Era & brought her friends & family with her. _

Inuyasha was shocked of what he was hearing

Kagome..(sigh) She hasn't learned or changed a thing one bit. Oh well. She is, who she is & i can't change that of her.

But there is more Inuyasha.

What do you mean?

The prest Kikyo has been brought back to the Era as well.

Inuyasha showed a shocked expression

What!?

 _Also i have shown them your past. Which mean they know who you truly were back then._

The half breed lowered his head

 _There is also something else too. Remember when i said about the mark between you & the child? There are also others that you & him will soon be linked one day._

Others?

 _You will know when it comes. But for now.. i must departure. Farewell._ The Tessaiga's voice fades away

Ah! Wait! Inuyasha shouted

 _Others? What did he mean by that?_

 **A/N: The reason i wrote others is because of my other story Legend of the destined marks. It is about the mark the sword talked of. It also something to do on my bio like the Dragon Adventure character list. But that will have to wait until the story has ended. Anyways happy reading(** as well as you Celrock & Dark Sapphire **) Thank you on behalf of my gratitude to the both of you.**


	19. Being Prepared

A long time has passed since Inuyasha has met Bobby & his parents. But what he isn't aware of that there will be more he has yet to encounter as he comes down stairs.

Bobby & his parents greeted him

Morning Inuyasha. A smiling Martha greeted

Hey. The half hanyou said

You seemd down. Are you all right? A worrying Howard asked

Well i have been having a tough time getting to know & living in your world at the same time like walking the streets, not notcing cars,trying to jump in the air if someone notices. So yeah. That's all i gotta say. The half hanyou

Bobby gave him a hug on the leg as a cheer up expression

You're just trying too hard Inuyasha. Just try to think calmly then it all goes away. You just need to look better. The imagitve child said as he smiled

Inuyasha never really thought of that. None of the Era individuals never taught him that whenever he gets in a tough spot. He rubs his little pals head as a thanks.

Nobody's ever gave me those thoughts other than you little guy. Thanks. I guess i have a long to go huh? Inuyasha said with a little courage

Martha & Howard came as they placed their hands on his shoulders.

People have a long way to go Inuyasha & we shouldn't let it get to us whenever a problem gives others a hard time. Said Martha

That's right son. But you don't need to face them alone. You have friends who will stand at your side til the very end. You just need to see & believe more. Howard said while giving courage.

The half hanyou felt alot warmer than ever in his life.

 _Thank you_

Just then a honk was heard.

Oh that must be them. Said Marha while heading to the Door

Them who? Inuyasha wondered

Bobby isn't the only the one in our family Inuyasha. Howard explained

What do you mean? The half hanyou asked

My brothers, sister, uncle, & our entire family has come for a visit. That's what they meant by Inuyasha. Bobby explained

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow

The imagitive child giggled while grabbing the half hanyou's hand

You'll understand more once you meet them


	20. Meeting the family

Seeing in front was a yellow shirt man by the name of Ted.

Howdy family. He said with a smile

Next was a teenage girl with blonde hair & green clothes. Her name is Kelly

Hi mom, dad, Bobby. It's been a long time since we last heard from you. She said

The next was a brown haird ponytail boy with blue clothes who goes by the name of Derek carring two babies in his arms.

( **Breathing** ) Why is it( **Breathing** ) that i have to carry the twins all the way to the house? He asked in a complain way

Because we got our hands full Derek. That's way. Kelly said

Just then Martha & Howie stepped in

All right that's enough you two. No more exucuses! Martha said while lighty scolding

That's right. We have a new member with us & we want you to show him alot of respect too. Howard said while folding his arms

The family turned their attention to a white haired indivdual with dog ears.

Bobby was holding his hand while introducing him to them

Everyone..Mom Dad,& i would like to introduce you to Inuyasha. He's now one of us. Go & say hi to them Inuyasha. Bobby said while smiling

The half hanyou looked up as he begins to speak

Hello. It's really nice to meet you all


	21. Meeting the family(pt2)

As they look into the appearance of Inuyasha the arrving Generic family(minus Bobby,Howard,& Martha) kept staring at him like some sort of ear man creature until Uncle Ted spoke out

Well it's um..really amazing to meet you uh..Inu..yasha..Right? He asked

The half hanyou nodded

The uncle offered a handshake but Inuyasha wasn't what it is until Howard stepped in

He's giving you a handshake Inuyasha. Watch this. He said while

The half hanyou's hand was grabbed while shaking up & down

Now you give it a try. Howard tells the half hanyou to try it out

Inuyasha shoke the uncle's hand while feeling abit uncomfitable.

Just then Derek was next

So you're our new member of family? Heh. Big deal that the little dweeb got another pal for once. He said with a humph

Hearing of what Derek said about calling Bobby a dweeb gritted Inuyasha as he held his fist

But before he could Kelly interrupted as she started to flirt a bit.

Hey there hotshot. You actually happened to be single hmm? She flirtedly asked

The family face hoofed themselves knowing that Kelly already has a soulmate..George.

Inuyasha shoved her out of the way

Back off. Im not intrested & i'd rather not ask about that either. But i am intreested id giving this so called brother a piece of my mind for what he said about Bobby. He said while clenching his fist

Derek didn't felt afriad while folding his arms

What are you gonna do tough guy? Beat me up in front of my parents because i just called the little dup a deep? He said while showing a bored expression

Inuyasha lowered his thoughts as he smiled abit while looking at the celiling

No. I've got a better idea.

Rooftop

Ah! Put me down! Put me down! Derek screamed while hanged upside down

Not until you apoligiezed to Bobby & never call him names again! Inuyasha shouted

Forget it. Derek refused as he shook his head

Ok then. Have a nice fall. Inuyasha said as he drops Derek

 **Ah!** The ponytailed brother screamed as he covered his eye

But he didn't felt the floor as he opend his eyes.

Inuyasha looked at with a devious smile

Now are you going to apologize?

Derek nodded

Im sorry little bro. I'll never say or do terrible things to you again i swear!

Inuyasha smiled

Good.

But then he felt a strange feeling as something happened to him before as he realized something

 _Whoa. So this is what it feels like to be kagome. Now i know how she does. I guess i owe it to her for once. Im starting to sound just like her as well. Hmm_

At the backyard ground

The family watched as they sighed

Derek never learns a thing or two. Even if he's hanged upside down as a punishment huh? Bobby said

The family nodded while agreeing at the same time


End file.
